Mon Journal Intime
by Shikappeps
Summary: Le journal intime de la jeune Sakura Haruno, écrit quand Konoha devint une dictature. [FIC FINIE]
1. Chapitre I

**Mon Journal Intime**

Voilà une fic qui me travaille depuis un moment... Au début ça devait pas être sous forme de journal intime mais finalement, c'est pas trop mal comme ça... Donc voilà le journal intime de Sakura. **Bonne lecture!!!**

(Une dernière chose les lignes ----- indique que Sakura s'est arrêté d'écrire)

**I. Une promesse à tenir**

Naruto est revenu ! Enfin, Kakashi l'a ramené… Il est dans un triste état : trois côtes cassées, la jambe droite à moitié retournée et son corps est couvert de plaies et d'hématomes… Sans oublier qu'il n' pas ouvert l'œil depuis qu'il est là, c'est-à-dire une dizaine d'heures, à peu près… Il en a pour deux mois d'hôpital, et encore, heureusement que Tsunade-sama s'est elle-même occupée de lui… Je ne sais pas s'il tiendra deux mois s'en bouger de ce lit qui n'arrête pas de grincer, comme tous les autres lits de l'hôpital d'ailleurs…

Il est minuit… ça fait plus de cinq heures que je suis là, à le regarder dormir… Est-ce qu'il se réveillera ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca y est ! Naruto a enfin ouvert l'œil !! Il est réveillé !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est horrible… Quand j'ai vu Kakashi avec Naruto dans les bras… Quand j'ai vu que celui-ci était tout ensanglanté, qu'il ne bougeait plus et que Sasuke n'était pas là, j'avais compris… Mais j'espérais, je priais pour m'être trompée… Mais j'avais raison : Naruto a échoué ! On ne le reverra jamais… Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse… C'est un menteur, un traître !!! Je le déteste !!! Je le hais...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto est sur pied… Il n'est resté finalement qu'un mois et demi à l'hôpital… Je lui en veux toujours -comment je pourrais lui pardonner de m'avoir trahi ?- mais je suis heureuse qu'il aille mieux… Je voyais bien que Tsunade-sama n'était pas sûre qu'il s'en sortirait, elle le regardait avec tant d'espoir dans les yeux…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto est venu me voir… Il s'est excusé mais il a bien vu que je lui en voulais… Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait… Il avait l'air si triste ! Peu importe, il a menti !!!

Mais si lui a échoué, qui réussira ???

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ca fait à peine trois jours que Naruto est sur pied et il a déjà disparu… Je suis la seule avec Kakashi et Tsunade-sama à la savoir pour l'instant… Il m'a laissé un mot sur ma porte… le voilà :

_« Je pars demain à l'aube Sakura, je pars pour m'entraîner avec Jiraya… Je deviendrais sur-puissant et après je reviendrais pour le sauver ! Ma promesse tient toujours Sakura, je ne l'ai pas oubliée… Je suis un vrai ninja, un homme d'honneur ! Je te ramènerai Sasuke, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Attends encore un peu…un tout petit peu…_

_Naruto. »_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'est un peu court, mais ce n'est que le prologue! Si vous avez aimé, envoyé moi des reviews! Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites-moi pourquoi!

Bye!!!


	2. Chapitre II

**Réponses auw reviews:**

Sakura007 : Merci pour les compliments Pour les chapitres par contre je crains que celui-ci ne soit pas plus long que l'autre. Mais je vais arranger ça, c'est promis!

Sae : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite!!

Dark Lee : Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite, la voici d'ailleurs!

Cassandra : Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce chapitre aussi est un peu court, j'en suis d'ailleurs désolée... Mais bon, j'ai fait une belle suite alors je suis excusée!

Sakura uchiwa : Coucou!!! Heureusement que tu as aimé! lol Pour Sakura, là voilà qui déprime et qui se rend compte a quel point Naruto compte pour elle, d'où le titre... Bizzzou!!

**Bonne lecture!!!**

**

* * *

**

Mon Journal Intime

**II Quand Konoha a perdu son soleil**

Ça fait déjà une semaine que Naruto est parti… Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça, mais il me manque terriblement ! Il manque à tout le monde d'ailleurs, Konoha a perdu son soleil… Quand il était là, on avait envie de vivre comme lui le faisait… de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si on n'avait jamais connu Sasuke… C'était dur, mais dès qu'on regarde Naruto on a tout de suite l'impression que tout va bien ! Alors on y arrivait… Mais maintenant, comment fait-on ? Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ?

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke me manquent… c'est affreux ! Je me sens seule, si seule… Je suis la seule « survivante » de l'équipe 7… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout n'est plus comme avant ?

* * *

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Sasuke, il m'a à peine regardée… Il ne pensait qu'à sa puissance… J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider… Mais comment ??? J'ai essayé mais il m'a dit que je ne savais rien de lui, de ces problèmes, que la dernière personne à pouvoir l'aider c'était moi… Son frère… tuer son frère, il n'y a que ça qui compte pour lui… Mais moi je voulais juste l'aider !!! 

La dernière fois que j'ai vu Naruto, on s'est engueulé… Enfin je l'ai engueulé… Je ne sais même plus pourquoi… Et je l'ai traité de menteur, de traître alors qu'il fait tout ça pour tenir la promesse qu'il m'a faite… pour moi… Je suis vraiment horrible !!!

* * *

Ça fait maintenant 1 mois que Naruto est parti, 6 que je n'ai pas vu Sasuke… Je ne sors pratiquement plus de chez moi… Je reste dans ma chambre à pleurer toute la journée, à regretter tout ce que j'ai fait… tout le mal que j'ai fait… 

Quand ma mère m'oblige à sortir, je vais voir Ino… je passe par le pont où notre équipe se retrouvait avant… J'y reste deux heures à me remémorer nos missions, nos engueulades… tout…

Ino va mal, elle aussi… Elle reste enfermée chez elle, comme moi. Chôji et Shikamaru passent la voir de temps en temps comme le font Lee et Tenten pour moi… Hier on s'est revu tous les six, personne ne parlait… Tout le monde se regardait, cherchant quoi dire… et ne trouvant rien… Alors on a parlé d'avant, quand Sasuke et Naruto étaient encore là… On s'est quitté à la tombée de la nuit, on a prévu de se revoir la semaine prochaine, j'espère que Naruto sera de retour d'ici là…

* * *

Vous inquiétez pas le chapitre 3 arrive très prochainement pour compenser la courteur ( ça se dit?) de ces chapitres 1et2.

Je pense que des reviews me faient accélérer dans l'édition du prochain chapitre...

Bye!!!


	3. Chapitre III

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Sae: Merci, mais tu allais poser une question et y a juste "Mais, est-ce que Sakur" alors quelle est cette question?

Dark Lee: Bon j'allais m'ecxuser de t'avoir fait déprimer sur la vie sans Naruto mais tu m'as dit de ne pas m'excuser alors... bah merci de me montrer que cette fic paraît réaliste (c'est pas grave pour les fautes)

représente 78: Alors voilà la suite avec le retour de la lune comme tu le dis si bien ... et pour le soleil il va falloir attendre encore un peu!

Cassandra: Merci beaucoup de m'avoir excusé!!! et merci pour le compliment!

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

**

* * *

**

Mon Journal Intime

**III Le vœu se réalise.**

Sasuke est là !!! Il est enfin revenu!!! J'arrive pas à le croire… Dire qu'il y a à peine 3 heures je pleurais à chaudes larmes en priant pour son retour !!!

Je savais qu'il reviendrait, j'ai tant prié pour ! Et maintenant il est là!!! Il a beaucoup changé : il est plus grand –normal en 8 mois-, il a la peau sur les os, et puis il est tout pâle…

Enfin, peu importe : il est là, c'est ça le principal !!! Je suis si heureuse !!!

* * *

Ce soir nous avons mangé tous ensemble, Sasuke –bien sûr- Nêji, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Kiba et Akamaru, Chôji, Shikamaru, Shino, Ino et moi. Tous autour de la même table, tous heureux… enfin presque : il manquait quand même notre soleil : Naruto, et le sourire sur le visage d'Hinata... Elle avait les yeux rouges et n'a pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée... Par contre Ino et moi, le sourire ne nous a pas quitté! 

On a parlé de tout et de rien, d'autrefois, de l'examen, en évitant soigneusement le sujet _Orochimaru… _On a pris des nouvelles les uns des autres, bref c'était uneexcellente soirée ! Enfin presque : Ino n'a pas quitté Sasuke de la soirée, la garce ! Mais apparemment elle s'est engueulé avec Shikamaru et ça a l'air assez sérieux… j'espère que ça s'arrangera…

* * *

On s'est quitté il y a 1 heure, à 2 heures du matin passées, et on se revoit demain midi normalement… J'ai parlé à Hinata après que les autres soit partis, elle va vraiment mal. Alors je lui ai proposé de dormir chez moi et elle a accepté. On a parlé de Naruto et Sasuke, de nos souffrances, de cette sensation qui envahit notre coeur quand la personne qui compte le plus pour nous n'est plus là... On a beaucoup pleuré et on s'est consolées, toutes les deux... Là elle s'est endormie. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle rêve mais elle sourit dans son sommeil... 

J'espère que Naruto sera bientôt de retour... Voir Hinata comme ça, ça me rapelle moi hier, moi qui pleurait sans cesse, moi qui m'isolait des autres, qui m'enfermait dans mon désespoir... Je ne souhaite ça à personne, surtout pas à Hinata, elle qui est si fragile...Et puis, Naruto me manque aussi énormément... Même si je ne m'inquiètepas pourlui: il est le garçon le plus courageux que je connaisse! De toute façon il est avec Jiraya, il ne craintrien... O! Peut importe, vivement qu'il soit là!!!

* * *

On vient de déjeuner avec Hinata, là elle prend sa douche. Apparemment elle va mieux : elle parle, elle sourit… Je pense qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour l'écouter, pas forcément quelqu'un quil'aide mais juste qui la comprenne… Je crois quej'étais l'idéale pour ça, avec tout ce que j'ai souffert quand Sasuke n'était plus là… 

Au fait, Sasuke est convoqué chez Tsunade-sama ce soir, sûrement pour parler d'Orochimaru… J'espère que ça se passera bien…

* * *

Ce midi, on va manger tous ensemble !!! Ca va être génial !!! A mon avis il y aura ramens à volonté… Pauvre Naruto, il est en train de s'entraîner comme un fou pour sauver Sasuke alors qu'il est là, et pendant ce temps nous, on mange des ramens ! Quand il saura ça, Naruto sera furax !!! 

Ino m'a appelé pour me prévenir qu'elle serait un peu en retard ce midi. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle s'est engueulée avec Shikamaru. Elle l'a mêmeinsulté de tous les noms au téléphone, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi… J'espère qu'ils se réconcilieront ce midi…

* * *

Le repas était délicieux! On a tous beaucoup rit, et beaucoup mangé!! Je crois qu'on a tous prit au moins 4 bols de ramens! Même Hinata a retrouvé l'apétit, et le sourire! 

Par contre mon espoir de voir Shikamru et Ino se réconcilier s'est envolé... Rien, nada, pas une parole, pas un geste...rien! Et elle qui ne veut même pas me dire pourquoi ils se sont engueulés!! Ca me fait mal de les voir comme ça alors qu'ils sont sin bons amis... Ils ne le montrent pas mais ils s'adorent... J'espère que ça leur passera...

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre clos... J'espère qu'il vous a plu!! 

Vos reviews sont les bienvenues!!

Bye


	4. Chapitre IV

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Cline chieuse: Je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir attendre encore pour revoir Naruto (mais il reviendra et en bonne forme c'est promis ) et, comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre, l'atmosphère va se dégrader de plus en plus jusqu'à son retour... Mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même!! Et ne t'inquiètes pas il ne s'entraîne pas vraiment pour rien... Bisous!!!

Sae: Merci... Pour ta question, Sakura s'entraîne déjà avec Tsunade et elle s'y connait déjà enormément en médecine... par contre je crains que ce chapitre ne te plaise pas trop... Enfin lis-le et tu me diras!! Bye!

Bon alors voilà un nouveau chapitre très triste (vous êtes prévenus) mais très longs (enfin... par rapport aux autres...). J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!!

Et encore une fois, je vous souhaite de très très bonnes fêtes!!! Amusez-vous bien!!!!

**

* * *

**

Mon Journal Intime

**IV Tous orphelins…**

Oh mon dieu ! C'est horrible ! HORRIBLE !!! Tsunade-sama…

J'avais rendez-vous avec elle, pour nos cours… Je, j'ai toqué et puis il y avait pas de réponse alors j'ai entre-ouvert la porte… Elle était là, couchée par terre, son corps secoué violemment par moment. Ses yeux étaient blanc, sa bouche ouverte laissait sortir de coulées de bave sur son cou, ses mains tentaient vainement de s'agripper à quelque chose… à la vie ? sûrement… La vue de cette femme qui mourrait devant moi me tétanisa quelques secondes. Puis j'ai repris mon esprit et j'ai couru chercher de l'aide.

* * *

Maintenant j'attends, j'attends que Kakashi sorte de là et me dise comment elle va… J'attends et je prie… Mais au fond de moi je le sais, je sais que Tsunade-sama nous a quitté, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je le sens… Je sens que notre Hokage nous a quitté et je sens qu'aujourd'hui tout bascule…

* * *

Kakashi est sorti. Il m'a regardé en souriant et m'a amené déjeuner. Il m'a offert un bol de ramen. Et son sourire l'a quitté, comme ça, si brusquement… Au moment où je croyais enfin que j'avais tort, au moment où je reprenais espoir, tout s'écroule… Ce sourire qui disparaît sur le visage de mon ancien professeur, c'est pour me dire que Tsunade-sama a elle aussi disparut… Je me suis mise à pleurer, toutes les larmes que je retenais depuis le matin-même où j'avais découvert Tsunade-sama ainsi, toutes ces larmes se sont mises à couler sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter… Kakashi m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a serré si fort mais ça n'a rien changé…rien… Il s'est mis à me parler, à me dire que tout allait bien se passer, que Tsunade était toujours là, en nous… et puis il m'a dit qu'on avait besoin de moi pour faire son autopsie, qu'il fallait que je sois forte… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment le faire, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver mais je dois essayer, pour Tsunade…

* * *

Ca y est, j'ai trouvé de quoi elle est morte… Un venin injecté dans sa nuque, à la manière d'un serpent : elle a deux points au niveau de la nuque. J'ai étudié les différents venins avec Tsunade-sama il n'y a pas longtemps, mais celui-là je ne le connaissais pas… Alors j'ai du faire des recherches. Ca s'appelle le venin , c'est un venin qui se colle au globules rouges et les détruit (c'est pour ça que Tsunade-sama ne saignait pas) en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. L'oxygénation des muscles, du cerveau, du cœur, est ainsi impossible… C'est une mort lente et horrible…

Elle me manque déjà… tellement…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chers habitants du village caché de Konoha,

Vous avez rendez-vous demain à l'aube sur la place publique pour une information de la plus haute importance.

Soyez tous là.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà la lettre qui a été distribuée à tous les habitants de Konoha. Certains vous diront que c'est une lettre banale, un peu froide peut-être mais banale. Eh bien ceux-la ne sont pas de Konoha ! Car lorsqu'un habitant de notre village reçoit une lettre cachetée mais sans signature de son Hokage, alors la peur le prend. La peur, voir la terreur, le saisit et ne le quitte plus… C'est ainsi que tous ont réagi en recevant cette missive, et c'est pour cela que tous seront demain à l'aube sur la place publique…

* * *

Comme je l'avais prévu, tous étaient là ce matin… Du doyen du village jusqu'à l'enfant né hier midi, tous étaient là à attendre…

Comme je l'avais prévu, tous avaient peur, leur visage était crispé, leurs mains serrées… Les mères serraient leurs enfants contre elle comme pour les rassurer… Alors qu'elles ne savaient pas de quoi il fallait les rassurer…

Comme je l'avais prévu, la nouvelle annoncé par un assistant de Tsunade-sama a été un déchirement pour tous…

Si vous aviez vu ce peuple détruit par cette nouvelle, si vous aviez vu ces cris poussés pas les hommes, si vous aviez vu ces larmes couler sur les joues des femmes, si vous aviez vu cette terreur nous envahir tous, cette panique se déchaîner en nous…

Alors vous auriez compris, comprisque notre Hokage était notre mère à tous, et qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes tous orphelins…

* * *

Un venin de serpent !!! J'ai relu l'autopsie que j'ai faite et ça m'a sauté aux yeux!!! Oh mon dieu, comment ??? Comment cela peut être possible ??? Lui…c'est lui…

Vite, Kakashi !!!

* * *

Voilà... j'espère que ça vous a pas trop démoraliser parce que moi quand je l'ai écris ça m'a brisée!!! T.T

Bon, ne perdez pas une seconde pour me dire tout le bien (ou le mal) que vous en avez pensez!!!

Gros bisous à tous! Bye!!!!


	5. Chapitre V

Voilà (enfin!) le 5ème chapitre de votre fic préférée ... Désolée d'avoir été si longue mais les cours ont repris (et ouais... _soupir_) et les devoirs affluent! En plus, pour tous ceux qui comme moi sont en 3ème et pour tous ceux qui ont connu la 3ème, j'ai un rapport de stage à rendre et c'est très long à faire, notament la rédac'... Enfin bon...

**BONNE LECTURE** quand même!!!

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Mimie: désolée, celui-là est un peu moins triste mais est pas mal quand même de se coté là... Naruto reviens bientôt c'est promis et je vous, enfin Sakura vous dira tout sur lui!

fluffy-yama : merci! Tu me diras si tu avais bien deviné pour le coupable!

Cline chieuse: Voilà la suite,( même si je me suis pas trop dépêchée... vv ) Pour les chapters plus longs j'essayerai mais je promets rien vu qu'en fait y a un découpage de l'histoire assez précis...enfin bref, j'essayerais: c'est promis!!

Sae: Vola, vola!!! Hum pour Sakura qui casse la figure à Orochimaru j'y ai pensé...mais (comment dire?) j'ai trouvé une fin un peu plus réalisable! lol

Cassandra: T'inquiètes pas Kakashi viendra te prendre dans ses bras toi aussi!! enfin peut-être...il est assez demandé en ce moment alors... Sinon je pense que Shika et Ino se réconcilieront bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et merci de lire ma fic!!!

**

* * *

**

Mon Journal Intime

**V Dictature à Konoha**

Quand j'ai enfin trouvé Kakashi-senseï, il m'a tendu une lettre. Une lettre de la main de Tsunade-sama. Une lettre qui disait qu'elle était épuisée, qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de ce monde, de ce village… Bref, une lettre où elle nous disait au revoir. Et où, comme pour me dire que je ne me trompais pas dans mes suspicions, elle désignait Sasuke comme nouvel Hokage.

Alors comme ça Tsunade-sama, Hokage du village caché de Konoha,se serait **suicidée** ?

* * *

Pourquoi … Pourquoi, Sasuke ???

On faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme si tu ne nous avais jamais quitté, comme si Orochimaru n'avait jamais existé… On était si heureux de te revoir à Konoha !!!

Et cette question qui rongeait tout le monde, personne ne la posait ! On te faisait tous confiance !!!

Et toi, toi tu nous as trahi ! Tu ne l'a pas quitté, il est en toi, ce démon, cette ordure, ce … Quand le quitteras tu enfin ??? Quand quitteras-tu enfin Orochimaru ???

* * *

Tout à l'heure j'ai été voir Ino, il fallait que je parle de mes suspicions à quelqu'un… Elle était heureuse de me voir, et s'est remise à fabuler sur ces « futures relations avec Sasuke » comme avant. Comme quand on étaient rivales, quand tout allait encore bien… 

Alors je lui ai dit « En parlant de Sasuke… » et lui expliqué ce que je pensais de tout ça. Elle m'a écouté sans rien dire et puis, tout à coup, elle s'est mise à me crier dessus. Elle m'a dit que j'étais comme Shikamaru, qu'il fallait absolument que je gâche son bonheur en débitant des trucs complètement débiles !

Je lui ai répondu qu'elle ferait mieux de reconnaître ses vrais amis, ce qui essayaient de la protéger, et de reconnaître les traîtres et je suis partie …

Voilà donc pourquoi elle et Shikamaru s'étaient disputés… Lui avait compris plus vite que moi que toi, Sasuke-kun, tu nous avais trahi…

* * *

Il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui me croit !!! Il ne faut pas laisser Sasuke accéder au titre de Hokage !!! Mais qui me croira ? Shikamaru, mais il ne fera rien, il est bien trop flemmard pour m'aider… Kakashi-senseï ??? On peut toujours essayé !!!

* * *

Contrairement à mes attentes, Kakashi-senseï m'a cru ! D'ailleurs il le pensait avant que je lui en parle, il a dit que Tsunade-sama n'était pas du genre à se suicider, et que, même si elle l'avait fait, elle l'aurait nommé lui comme Hokage… (Personnellement j'en doute, un Hokage toujours en retard ??? impossible !) 

D'après lui, c'est demain que l'on va annoncer au village que le nouvel Hokage est Sasuke et que Tsunade-sama se serait suicidée.On a écrit ensemble un discours pour annoncer la traîtrise de Sasuke que Kakashi-senseï lira devant tout le monde… J'espère que le village réagira comme il le faut : en bannissant Sasuke !

* * *

Ils viennent d'annoncer que Tsunade-sama s'est suicidée. Ils ont eu lu sa soi-disant lettre... Ca y est Kakashi commence notre discours… 

_« Chers habitants du village caché de Konoha, l'heure est à la réflexion. En effet, vous venez d'apprendre la mort de notre Hokage que l'on vous a fait passé pour un suicide. Mais Tsunade-sama, notre mère à tous, nous aurait-elle laisser tomber ? Aurait-elle mit fin à sa vie ? Non ! La Tsunade-sama que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fait ça !!! Ce n'était pas une lâche ! _

_J'ai pour vous, chers amis, une nouvelle version des faits : la mort de notre Hokage est un meurtre ! _

_Et je vous prie de me croire que ce n'est pas une affabulation de ma part ! Ma version est fondée sur des faits précis. _

_Tout d'abord on a pas retrouvé de fiole, ni aucun verre, qui aurait pu contenir le poison qu'a bu Tsunade-sama or si elle s'était suicidée il y en aurait forcément eu tout près d'elle. _

_Ensuite ce poison était un venin très rare, venin de serpent qui vit uniquement au pays du Son. Comment se le serait-elle procuré ? _

_Par contre un certain Orochimaru, que nous connaissons tous, lui pourrait… »_

* * *

Cela fait plusieurs jours (plus de d'une semaine) que je n'ai pas écrit… Il faut m'excuser mais ici, tout est si dur à présent… 

Sasuke-kun n'a pas laissé finir Kakashi-senseï... Il l'a fait arrêté avant qu'il ne le montre du doigt comme étant l'assassin de Tsunade-sama, arrêté comme tous les ninjas et habitants qui ont essayé de protester d'ailleurs. Tous sont enfermés dans un immeuble inhabité qui se situe au centre du village, et chaque jour des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes les y rejoignent…

Konoha n'est plus le paisible et joyeux village que l'on connaissait avec ces rues toujours pleines de gens, avec ces marchés où tous riaient et parlaient, avec ces maisons colorées, avec ce soleil qui brillait chaque jour…

Aujourd'hui Konoha est un village triste, désespérantavec des rues désertes et sales, des maisons toutes repeintes en noir et des nuages qui ne disparaissent jamais…

Les visages des 5 Hokages que Konoha a connus étaient gravés dans une montagne…Aujourd'hui cela a disparu : à la place, il y a le visage de Sasuke-kun sculpté,encadré par deux serpents.

Des portraits de Sasuke-kun sont affichés partout dans le village avec écrit en dessous : **« Sasuke-kun votre Hokage, votre guide, votre père à tous. »** ainsi que des textes de lois. Ces lois toutes plus insensées les une que les autres. Ces lois qui nous ôtent nos libertés. Ces lois qui nous gâchent la vie…

Comme vous l'avez compris Konoha a un nouveau Hokage, je vous présente Sasuke-kun, notre dictateur à tous…

* * *

Voilà, a vos reviews!!!!

Bye!!!!


	6. Chapitre VI

**Mon Journal Intime.**

Encore une fois je suis désolée d'être si en retard mais j'ai de très bonnes excuses! si si je vous assure! J'ai eu un oral devant jury, mais si c'est vrai!!! Saku dis leur que c'est vrai!!! Bon peu importe, je vous écris ce chaître très très gai (enfin...) et à mon avis le prochain sera dans très longtemps donc lisez-le doucement... lol

**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:**

cline chieuse : Bon alors voilà la suite, un peu en retard je m'en excuse, mais la voilà!! . Naruto sera le sauveur et je peux te promettre qu'il revient très très bientôt!!!

Cassandra: Ben si Kakashi n'était pas enfermé, il aurait sauvé le village depuis le début!!! Ben ouais, il est trop fort Kakashi...

Sae: Ouais Sasuke est un vrai cn ... En fait j'étais trop accro à lui alors il fallait que je lui donne un sale rôle pour me dégouter un peu de lui.... Mais ça marche pas!!!! T.T En fait je viens de me rendre compte que Romance/Mystery c'est pas trop le genre de cette fic... Il y aura peut être de Romance mais vers la fin alors... Si je mes ça en Drama c'est mieux nan?

Récif: Alors, tout d'abord merci d'avoir lu tout ces très longs chapitres... J'espère que ça te plait et que tu vas continuer à lire, d'ailleur en parlant de ça j'adore Moi, Sakura!!!! Bon passons à tes questions: pour Sasuke il n'est pas complétement lui-même comme on le verra au chapitre suivant mais Orochimaru n'est pas en lui...

sakura uchiwa: Coucou!!! enfin une review de ta part, je l'aurai attendu hein!!! lol Ouais Hitler ça m'a tellement fait réfléchir tout ce qu'il a fait que j'ai besoin de le ressortir... Je tiens quand même à dire que ce qu'a fait Hitler (et Staline d'ailleur) est au moins 1000 fois pire que ce que fait Sasuke... Bon, en tout cas merci de ta review et continue à lire!!!

**

* * *

**

VI Naruto, Où es-tu ?

Des soldats d'Orochimaru sont arrivés hier au village. Ils sont à présent plusieurs centaines à semer la terreur à Konoha sous les ordres de Sasuke-sama. Ils nous épient à longueur de journée, surveillent tout ce que l'on fait et quand ils s'ennuient... Quand ils s'ennuient, ils jouent à leur façon, si terrible, avec les personnes âgées...

Cela fait maintenant 10 jours que Sasuke est Hokage et que tout le village vit dans la terreur… Naruto, où es-tu ? Quand reviendras-tu enfin ?

* * *

Aujourd'hui a été le plus horrible des jours : ce matin, tout le village a été réveillé par des sons de cors à vous glacer le sang. Cette musique était suivie des paroles des soldats qui nous « priaient bien vouloir sortir ». Bien entendu, lorsque cela nous ne sortions pas assez rapidement à leur goût, ceux-ci se déplaçaient afin de nous faire accélérer… Une fois que nous étions dehors, les ninjas ont été séparés des autres habitants. Tous nos bandeaux nous ont été confisqués, ainsi que toutes nos armes (shurikens et autres…) puis nous avons pu rentrer chez nous.

L'après-midi nous avons été rassemblés, nous simples genins, et Sasuke-sama est venu en personne. Des nouveaux bandeaux nous ont été distribués : sur le signe du village un numéro est marqué suivi d'un signe, un signe qui veut dire ''esclave'' en langage des anciens. Puis nous avons été séparés en escadrons selon le premier chiffre inscrit sur notre bandeau. Quelques inconscients se sont permis de jeter leur nouveau bandeau par terre, certains ont refusé d'obéir : tout cela sont partis vers la nouvelle prion du village, cet immeuble où sont enfermés Kakshi, Iruka et tous les autres Junins ou Chuunins.

Une fois divisés en escadron, on nous a présentés nos chefs : nous c'est TATERU qui nous donnent nos ordres. Chaque jour nous devrons nous lever à l'aube et nous rendre à l'entrée du village. La mission de notre escadron est de construire des tours de guet autour du village, collées à la palissade. Nous commençons demain.

Ah, au fait : je suis Saskura Haruno, n° 854, escadron n°8 dirigé par Tateru.

* * *

Je suis exténuée, j'ai passé toute la journée à construire cette fichue tour à l'entrée du village. Nous avons construit une tour en cinq heures, vous vous rendez compte ??? Ensuite nous avons du faire les guets. Tateru est venu vérifier notre travail. Comme j'étais la seule fille et que j'étais à bout de forces, il m'a dit de faire le guet toute la journée pour me reposer. Tu parles !! Faire le guet à 5mètres du sol quand on a le vertige, sous le soleil sans eau, sans nourriture avec interdiction de s'asseoir, on ne se repose pas le moins du monde !!!

Mais c'est pas grave, je me tais etje souffre en silence. Car si j'ai choisi cette tour à l'entrée du village, si j'ai choisi de ne pas me rebeller et de tout encaisser sans broncher,c'est pour te voir Naruto, quand tu viendras nous sauver !! Dépêches-toi je t'en supplie !!!

* * *

Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas écrit : je n'en peux plus !!! Pas à cause du travail que l'on me fait faire (maintenant je fais le guet toute la matinée et je nettoie les rues dégueulasses du village l'après-midi), pas à cause du simple bout de pain qu'on me donne à manger la midi, pas à cause des 5heures de sommeil que j'ai par jours… Nan, c'est parce que je vois mes parents souffrir. Je suis jeune, alors je tiens le coup.

Eux, ils sont vieux, faibles… Ma mère est toute maigre : elle a perdu 8kilos en une semaine. Elle s'occupe des enfants du village, les enfants qui n'ont plus leur parents à cause de cette infâme dictature. Elle passe ses journées à essayer de les faire rire… Elle se prive de nourriture pour qu'ils mangent un peu plus, elle se prive de vivre pour qu'eux aillent mieux…

Mon père est couvert de bleus car il doit construire un nouveau palais pour Monsieur Sasuke-sama …

Je le hais, je le hais tellement… Comment peut-il nous faire cela à nous, à son village… Comment ? Et moi comment puis-je regarder mes parents souffrir sans rien faire? Au fond, est-ce que je ne suis pas aussi horrible que lui à regarder le mal autour de moi.

Naruto, reviens s'il te plaît, reviens vite… Tu es ma seule lueur d'espoir, le seul à pouvoir tout arrêter... Reviens....

* * *

J'ai revu Ino aujourd'hui. Elle travaille au palais de Sasuke. Elle a trahi son village. Elle l'a rejoint. Elle le sert. Elle m'a regardé mais ne m'a pas reconnue. Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup changé : je suis toute pâle, j'ai des énormes cernes sous les yeux qui, eux, sont toujours rouges, mes cheveux roses se décolorent à cause du soleil, ce qui leur donne une couleur horrible, mes mains sont toutes ridées à cause du travail… Je ressemble à un fantôme… Comparée à elle, elle qui est bien gardée par Sasuke-sama… De toute façon si elle m'avait reconnu, elle ne m'aurait rien dit, elle m'aurait à peine regardée… Elle se pavane dans les rues que je me tue à nettoyer et je l'observe, je la voie qui jette ce dont elle n'a plus besoin par terre, je la vois qui regarde les enfants fouiller dans les poubelles pour manger sans rien faire… Alors qu'elle a dans ses mains une bouteille de lait et un sandwich…

* * *

Ca ne peut plus durer !!! Voir ma mère souffrir plus que tout et se préoccuper de moi, je ne peux plus… J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée en haut de ma tour, coupée du monde… Demain, j'irai prendre rendez-vous avec Sasuke-sama, Hokage du village caché de Konoha.

* * *

Vous avez vu, j'ai fait un effort: ce chapitre est immensément long, nan? Bon bon... reviews???


	7. Chapitre VII

Coucou!

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! La dictature est là, à Konoha et une jeune fille en souffre... Et voilà son journal intime, le jounal intime d'une jeune fille pure, naïve, souffrante, bléssée à vie... (vous me le dites si j'en fais trop hein?)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Sae: Alalala cette Ino est complétement aveuglée par l'amour... Menfin, dans ce chapitre elle retrouve un peu la vue (très drole non?) grâce à l'amitié... Le couple, le couple... J'ai dit que j'allai en faire un? lol J'essayerai d'en faire un (voir 2) c'est promis... (Comme vous pouvez le voir le scénario est super bien préparé! lol) Merci bocoup!

Sakoni: En fait il y avait déjà quelques ninjas d'Oto avec lui pour faire obéir et pour enfermer les quelques personnes assez intelligents pour repousser la dictature... Puis des renforts sont arrivés afin de tenir tout le village! Voila voila... Sinon, pour ta petite hypothèse, ben tu verras! lol Je vous promet que la réponse arrive bientôt... Et Naruto aussi arrive bientôt d'ailleurs... Pour les chapitres plus long, ben... ça va être dur mais celui-ci me parait plus long nan? nan hein, je le savé... lol Bon merci pour ta review! Bizzzzz

* * *

**Mon Journal Intime.**

**VII Rencontre avec le Hokage**

Je sors du palais du Hokage, j'avais rendez-vous avec Sasuke-sama aujourd'hui. C'était horrible… Je vais vous raconter :

Après avoir grimpé la centaine de marches en béton qui mènent à l'entrée du palais du Hokage, je suis rentrée dans un minuscule hall. Une femme brune habillée strictement est venue me voir et m'a demandé ce que je faisais là. J'ai répondu que j'avais rendez-vous avec le Hokage et elle m'a alors accompagnée jusqu'au bureau de celui-ci. Pour ça, on a traversé un long corridor sombre et froid avec des murs en béton, des chandelles accrochées aux murs et des statues horribles. Puis, on est enfin arrivé devant une porte en bois peinte en noir avec écrit en lettres d'or :

_« Sasuke-sama_

_Hokage du village caché de Konoha_

_FRAPPEZ AVANT D'ENTRER »_

La femme a toqué et est entrée en me refermant la porte au nez. J'entendis sa voix fluette murmurer que le rendez-vous de Monsieur était là et elle revint me chercher. J'entrai.

Dans les ténèbres qui remplissaient la pièce, je ne distinguais qu'une ombre dessinée grâce à deux chandeliers posés sur le bureau. Une voix caverneuse me dit alors de m'approcher et de m'asseoir, ce que je fis. Tout le beau discours que j'avais préparé depuis une semaine déjà tomba à l'eau quand je vis Sasuke. Il n'était plus fier et horrible comme quand je le voyais de loin faisant ces discours de dictateur. Nan, il était enfoui dans un fauteuil en velours rouge comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Ses cheveux noirs maintenant longs tombaient sur ces épaules, son beau visage d'enfant était creusé de rides et recouvert d'une fine couche de peau laiteuse, ses yeux qui renfermaient le sharingan étaient soulignés d'énormes cernes, ses mains tremblaient. Il avait l'air à la fois si sûr de son pouvoir et si faible qu'il m'en faisait presque pitié…

Je sentis le regard de mon pire ennemi sur moi, je sentais ses yeux qui essayaient de percer ses souvenirs enfouis comme pour se rappeler… de moi… de l'équipe n°7… d'avant…

La voix caverneuse reprit, brisant le silence qui s'était installé, et prononça le nom de Naruto, une fois une seule. Et alors, toutes les larmes que je retenais depuis si longtemps pour m'assurer que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, toute la colère que j'étouffais pour consoler mes parents, toute la haine que je refoulais en souvenir de l'équipe n° 7 … Tout ça ressortit en entendant cette ordure que j'aimais prononcer non pas mon nom mais celui de mon meilleur ami, de notre futur sauveur… de celui qui causerait sa perte…Je suis alors rentrée dans une rage folle… Ce que je lui ai dit ? Je n'en ai aucune idée… J'ai beau me creuser la tête je ne m'en souviens plus… Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est le désespoir, les regrets et la peur qu'affichaient son visage…

Voilà comment ça s'est passé… Parce que je suis partie… J'ai couru et je me suis réfugiée ici… Etre avec lui alors que c'est lui la source de tout notre malheur était au dessus de mes forces… Sasuke…

Comment peut-il prononcer un nom si pur alors qu'il est si pathétique ?

Comment peut-il prononcer le synonyme d' ESPOIR alors que lui-même est la réincarnation du DESESPOIR ?

* * *

Ino est venue me voir tout à l'heure, en haut de la tour… Elle m'a fixé pendant un quart d'heure puis a regardé un morceau de papier froissé qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle a alors regardé mon bandeau frontal « N°854 » et son regard s'est éclairé. 

« Sakura ? » Sakura ? J'ai eu du mal à reconnaître mon nom… Cela fait si longtemps… si longtemps que je ne suis plus qu'un numéro, plus qu'une esclave… Devant mon hésitation Ino s'est mise à douter, puis elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et, sans prévenir, s'est jetée dans mes bras. Mais je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit dans les bras d'une traître ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me touche ! Alors je l'ai repoussée violemment et elle s'est mise à pleurer… Pleurer comme je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer… Elle s'est laissée tomber par terre et s'est accrochée à mes jambes en s'excusant…Et puis elle s'est relevé, m'a laissé un mot et est partie en courant… Elle qui était belle, elle qui était en bonne santé, elle qui était en forme, elle que Sasuke protégeait ; elle osait se plaindre à moi, elle osait s'excuser ?

Mais quand on a trahi son village, quand on l'a mené à sa perte on a pas le droit de s'excuser !

* * *

J'ai lu le mot que m'a laissé Ino. Enfin, je l'ai déchiffré… C'est en fait une convocation du Hokage… Je dois m'y rendre demain matin. 

Je n'irais pas. Je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais une traître.

* * *

Encore une journée horrible (une de plus une de moins, de toute façon…) Mais cette journée est la pire de toute… Pourquoi ? Tateru, le chef de notre escadron, m'a obligée à me rendre à mon rendez-vous avec le Hokage… Je me demande encore comment il le savait… Peu importe, j'ai été forcée d'y aller : il m'a même accompagné jusqu'au palais ! M'enfin… J'ai attendu bien sagement qu'il me laisse seule avec la femme toujours aussi stricte qui m'a à nouveau emmené dans cet immense couloir… Mais je ne pouvais pas, j'aurais pas supporter d'être à nouveau seule avec lui ! Alors pendant qu'elle lui annoncer mon arrivée je me suis faufilée dans les couloirs… C'est un vrai labyrinthe ce palais ! 

Et puis tout à coup, Sasuke a hurlé et a donné l'ordre à ses gardes de me retrouver… Je me suis mise à courir comme une folle… Après avoir couru pendant au moins une heure avec des gardes sortis de nulle part à mes trousses je suis tombée sur une porte que j'ai ouverte. Je me suis retrouvée dans une pièce minuscule et toute noire pendant plus de 2 heures à attendre que le couloir soit vide pour pouvoir ressortir.

Et me voilà chez moi à écrire… Mais je sais que tout le monde doit être à ma recherche alors comment je vais faire ? Je dois fuir, mais comment ?

Oh, chuis foutue ! Enfin, faut voir le bon côté des choses : je vais retrouver Kakashi-senseï…

* * *

Voilà le septième chapitre... Je vous promet de taper le 8 ce weekend pour le mettre lundi! enfin j'vais essayer hein! V.V

J'espère que ça vous a plu (?) n'hésitez pas à reviewé!

Bye!

et Bonnes Vacances! à tous ceux qui, comme moi, le sont depuis seulement

3 heures...


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Salut !**

Bon, J'ai plusieurs trucs à dire, je vais essayer de faire court. Tout d'abord je suis désolée ! Vraiment, j'ai honte… Mais vous connaissez les vacances, on veut faire plein de trucs et on a jamais le temps de tout faire… (arrêtez les tomates siouplé ! v.v) Bon j'arrête avec les excuses, je suis impardonnable…

Ensuite,dans ce chapitre il y a un flash-back avec des paroles. Je sais qu'on écrit rarement commeça dans un journal intime mais ça paraissait plus réel que si elle racontait normalement...

Troisième et dernière chose : J'ai été voir dans la rubrique One piece et badidon, y a pas beaucoup de fic… Tout ça pour dire que pour ceux qui connaissent pas c'est un super manga, et je vous conseille vivement la fic : **Les aventures du capitaine Baggy **… Voilà ça c'était pour faire un peu de pub (je ne touche rien c'est promis ! n.n)

**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

Réponses aux reviews :

Mahiro : Ben j'ai hâte de voir ta prochaine review (t'en remettras une, hein ? n.n ) vu la haine que tu éprouves envers Sasuke ! Bon pour le postage de lundi, je suis vraiment désolée… Je m'en excuse encore une fois ! J'espère que ta reprise des cours s'est bien passée !

Sakoni : Bon j'ai pensé à toi en faisant ce chapitre. En l 'écrivant je me suis dit « Bon, il se passe rien là… Ca va pas plaire à Sakoni… Bon je vais continuer un peu » Alors si tu me dis qu'il se passe rien ! lol Bon continue de lire et de reviewer, je compte sur toi ! Kisu n.n

Dark-lee: Ben même si c'était une review pour rien dire ( lol ! ) ça m'a fait très plaisir, alors MERCI !

Cline chieuse : Voilà la suite, je pense que ça va te plaire et que ça va répondre à quelques unes de tes questions. Bizzzz

Sae : Tu ne m'as pas du tout embêtée avec les couples, loin de là ! Comme je te l'ai dit, le scénario est très bien préparée n.n alors je vais essayer de faire un couple pour te faire plaisir c'est promis ! Mais on va attendre que Naruto soit de retour avant… Merci beaucoup !

Renia : Encore désolée pour le retard (5 jours, c'est pas tellement… hein ? v.v) Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour les compliments, j'en rougis presque ! n.n Je sais Sakura souffre énormément mais je vous promet une belle fin !

* * *

**Mon Journal Intime.**

**VIII Double face**

Voilà maintenant trois jours que l'on me recherche. J'ai dû partir de chez moi, mes parents auraient pu courir des risques… Comme s'ils ne souffraient pas assez… Comme je ne savais pas où aller je me suis cachée sous un pont… le pont où l'équipe n°7 se retrouvait… Il va falloir que je change de cachette, ça devient trop dangereux… Il y a des affiches de moi partout ! Avec écrit **« Recherche cette jeune fille qui ne s'est pas présentée à une convocation venant de votre Hokage. INDIVU DANGEREUX » **Individu dangereux, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état Sasuke ? Le fait que quelqu'un ne te respecte pas ?

* * *

Quelqu'un sait que je suis ici ! Mais qui ?

J'entends des pas la nuit, qui rôdent. Et le matin, quand la lumière est là, je vois un panier avec de la nourriture dedans. Trois fois rien : un bout de pain et une petite bouteille d'eau. Mais ça me permet de ne pas me faire repérer à chercher de quoi manger, de quoi vivre…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois savoir qui c'est !

* * *

Ca y est, les pas sont là…

* * *

C'est Ino ! C'est Ino qui m'aide !

Cette nuit, quand j'ai entendu les pas, je me suis levée et j'ai sautée sur l'ombre qui déposait le panier. La personne a allumé une lumière et… c'était Ino ! Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle m'aidait, comment elle connaissait ma cachette. Elle a répondu qu'elle me connaissait mieux que personne et que jamais elle ne me laisserait tomber..

Ino est fantastique !

* * *

Ino est revenue ce soir. Elle m'a dit que Sasuke-sama était furieux que je me sois enfuie, qu'il voulait absolument me voir… Mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi, alors dois-je y aller ? Je ne sais pas… Ino risque sa vie en venant tous les soirs ici. Peut-être qu'il faut que je mette fin à tout ça…

C'est décidé, demain j'irais voir Sasuke-sama. J'ai trop peur pour Ino, pour mes parents… Sasuke est capable de tout…nh ?

* * *

Je suis dans une chambre. Une chambre gigantesque, avec un lit à baldaquin, des rideaux en soie rouge, un fauteuil en velours où je suis assise. La pièce est plutôt claire, contrairement au reste du palais car, oui, je suis bien dans le palais du Hokage. Je suis venue ce matin, à l'aube. Je me suis présentée à un garde qui était devant le hall. Il m'a regardée de haut en bas, fixant ma tête avec insistance. J'ai compris que je devais remettre mon bandeau frontal, ce que j'ai fait. Le garde m'a attrapée par le bras et m'a amenée ici… Ca fait trois heures que je suis là, assise sur ce fauteuil. J'entends des bruits derrière la porte : on me surveille, on ne veut pas me perdre…

* * *

Le garde de tout à l'heure vient de rentrer. Il m'a fait une révérence, bizarre pour quelqu'un qui me prenait pour l'ennemie publique n°1 il y a 5heures à peine. Il m'a apporté un plateau repas avec un bol de chocolat, un fruits, deux tartines beurrées, une rose et un mot. Un vrai festin ! Puis il est reparti. Je viens de lire le mot, je vais le coller ici dans ce journal…

_Sakura,_

_je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée quand nous nous sommes vus l'autre jour. Je suis désolé d'avoir trahi ce village qui est le mien. Je suis désolé d'avoir fait fouiller tout le village pour te retrouver. Je suis désolé d'être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien, mais c'est pourtant vrai. Reste dans ce palais, à mes côtés. Je t'en supplie. Tu es la seule qui me rappelle qui je suis réellement. Tu es la seule qui m'éclaire dans les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Nous nous reverrons demain. Ne pars pas._

Sasuke…

Voilà… A présent je suis en pleurs. Que se passe-t-il dans sa tête ? Pourquoi fait-il ces choses horribles s'il les regrette ? Oh ! Naruto, reviens vite je t'en supplie… Je ne sais plus que penser… sans toi…

* * *

J'ai relu la lettre de Sasuke toute la nuit. Peut-être que c'est Orochimaru qui le rend ainsi. Sûrement. Mais comment ? Puisqu'il doit attendre encore 1an avant de pouvoir prendre possession du corps de Sasuke ! Je ne comprend rien… Le sceau peut-être ? Ca pourrait être une idée, mais je vois mal comment on peut influencer l'esprit de Sasuke à ce point par un simple sceau !

* * *

Le garde est venu me voir il y a deux minutes. Il m'a apporté un kimono et des bandelettes. Il m'a dit que Sasuke m'invitait à dîner le soir-même et que je devais être présentable. C'est vrai qu'au moment où il me parlait, j'étais horrible. Il a posé les cadeaux du Hokage sur le lit et m'a menée jusqu'à une salle de bain. Là, une grande femme blonde m'attendait. C'était Ino. Le garde nous a laissées toutes les deux en prévenant qu'il reviendrait me chercher dans deux heures. Ino m'a fait couler un bain avec des huiles pendant que je lui ai expliqué pour la lettre. Elle a trouvé ça étrange elle aussi…

Elle m'a raconté que dès que Sasuke avait été nommé Hokage, elle était venue le voir pour le féliciter, et que depuis ce jour-là elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois pour le baigner. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé, ou seulement pour lui dire que l'eau était trop froide à son goût. Elle pensait qu'en étant près de lui, elle réussirait à lui parler, à le raisonner alors elle était restée au palais à s'occuper des courses, du ménage tandis que les habitants souffraient le martyr dehors. En me racontant tout cela elle se plaignait presque… Alors je lui ai décrit l'enfer qu'était devenu le village, l'horreur qui se propageait dehors. Les enfants qui avaient la peau sur les os, les mères qui ne nourrissaient plus leurs bébés pour manger plus, les pères qui mourraient au travail. Ma mère qui se privait pour que les plus jeunes vivent. Mon père qui faisait le travail des plus vieux. Moi qui faisais le guet en priant pour revoir les cheveux blond de Naruto s'agiter.

Puis nous avons cessé de parler, sans doute se sentait elle mal. Moi en tout cas je l'étais. J'avais fui Sasuke pour ne pas trahir mon village et j'étais en train de mariner dans un bain bouillant pendant que l'enfer continuait…

Le garde m'a ensuite ramenée dans ma chambre, fermant la porte à clef derrière moi. Et je me retrouve seule dans cette prison encore une fois… J'ai essayé le kimono : il est magnifique ! Il est en soie blanche, avec des fleurs peintes en rose et des dragons brodés en fil d'or. J'ai noué mes cheveux devenu à peu près roses comme avant avec les bandelettes. J'ai recouvert mes lèvres de rose clair et ai souligné mes yeux avec un crayon doré que j'ai trouvé dans un tiroir.

J'espère que mon plan marchera.

* * *

Flash back de ma soirée en tête à tête avec Sasuke-sama :

Le garde est venu me chercher vers vingt heures en m'annonçant que le « Monsieur Sasuke-sama, Hokage de Konoha » m'attendait. Nous avons traversé un long couloir, semblable à celui qui menait au bureau de Sasuke-sama, avant d'arriver dans un pièce immense aux murs blancs et nus. Une table en bois, immense elle-aussi, occupait la plus grande partie de la pièce qui baignait dans une atmosphère plutôt apaisante. Des chandeliers en or, disposés sur la table, éclairaient seuls la salle à manger. Le garde m'invita à m'asseoir dans un fauteuil en velours rouge, comme celui de ma chambre, tandis que Sasuke-sama était installé à l'autre bout de la table. Le silence s'installa quand le garde laissa place à un valet, qui nous laissa seuls pour aller chercher les plats.

Tu es magnifique Sakura-chan.

M…merci Sasuke-sama.

J'espère que tu te plait ici. Ta chambre est assez confortable ?

Mh… Tu m'as fait enfermer dans cette chambre pour me demander si elle me plaît ?

Son hypocrisie, sa fausse hospitalité me gonflait. Je n'étais pas chez moi ici, j'étais en prison ! Ma réplique l'énerva un peu, à en juger le grondement qu'il eut du mal à étouffer, mais il se contint.

Non. Je voulais te revoir. Tu as eu ma lettre ? Sakura-chan, je ne suis pas responsable ! Il faut que tu me crois !

Je suis désolée Sasuke-sama. Tu as trahi le village, tu l'as transformé en enfer, tu es celui qui nous a réduit à l'esclavage ! Comment veux-tu que je t'excuses tout ça ? Tu crois que tu as juste à m'offrir une chambre, une rose et un dîner pour que j'oublis qu'il y a quelque jours à peine je n'étais encore qu'un numéro ?

Je m'étais levée en disant cela. Cette fois il ne se contint pas : il explosa.

Sakura ! Rassis-toi ! Tu es dans mon palais, dans le palais du Hokage ! Je suis le Hokage ! Alors tu t'assois et tu te tais, ok ?

Je me rassis sagement, ravalant les larmes qui commençaient à embuer ma vue. Le valet revint, nous déposa nos plats et repartit.

Tu vois, ton problème Sakura-chan, c'est que tu réfléchis trop. Je t'offre un abri, de la nourriture, tout ce dont tu as besoin sans rien demander en retour, et tu viens te plaindre… Bien, venons-en au fait.

Il se leva, marcha un peu et vint se mettre à côté de moi. Il me prit ma fourchette des mains et la reposa.

Où est Naruto, Sakura-chan ?

Je ne sais pas…

Où est Naruto ?

Il avait détaché chaque mot, comme une menace. Je regardait ses yeux, ils étaient étranges, ils manquaient de quelque chose… Il frappa sur la table, me sortant de mes pensées.

Réponds !

Il te fait si peur que ça ?

Sa main vola jusqu'à ma joue, un claquement retentit. Il appela le garde en faisant signe de me ramener. Ce qu'il fit. Mais pas là où je m'attendais.

Fin du flash back

Voilà, maintenant je suis dans les oubliettes du palais. Oubliettes est un bien grand mot. En fait, je suis coincée entre quatre murs au fond d'un trou de deux ou trois mètres. Il n'y a pas de lit, juste une couverture toute trouée posée à même le sol, pas de meubles. Heureusement que j'ai mangé vite, j'ai eu le temps de finir le plat que le valet avait apporté, j'ai comme l'impression que je vais maigrir pas mal ici…

* * *

Au fait… Peut-être que je me suis trompée, mais en mettant le kimono tout à l'heure, je regardai par la fenêtre de ma chambre et j'ai cru voir un reflet blond au loin, dans la forêt qui borde le village… Une lueur d'espoir vit encore, nh ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ait plu...

Amicalement, votre auteure qui vous adore.

(Je parle bien et je suis sympa pournous faire oublier, moi et ma honte,... ça marche? o.ô )

Bye!


	9. Chapitre IX

Bonjour et bienvenue à tous !

Voilà le neuvième et dernier chapitre de cette fic. Enfin, il y aura un épilogue. D'ailleurs j'ai une question pour vous : je vais faire un épilogue comme vous l'avez compris mais je sais pas si je dois l'écrire sous la main de Sakura comme le reste de Sakura ou bien l'écrire comme dans les autres fics en faisant parler Sakura (c'est à dire qu'il y aurait des dialogues directs). Perso, je préfère la deuxième solution pour cet épilogue (ce serait plus facile à écrire pour moi) mais vous vous préférez quoi ? Voilà, pour m'aider reviewez !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

P.S: les traits séparent les différents moments d'écriture de Sakura.

**

* * *

**

Réponses aux reviews :

Sae : Bon voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira (je pense que oui). Pour les couples j'y arrive dans l'épilogue, c'est promis !

Mahiro : Lu ! Merci de me pardonner et de continuer à me lire ! n.n Ouais à mort Sasuke ! AAAAAHHHH nan ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Pas à mort, je l'aime bien moi Sasuke… Surtout après ce chapitre ! (et avant cette fic, je vous l'accorde) nn Bon, pour Shika, Hinata, Lee et Cie j'en parle (pas beaucoup c'est vrai) dans ce chapitre. La plupart étaient emprisonnés avec leurs professeurs et senseïs, bah oui sinon c'était trop facile de battre Sasuke… Quoi que… Peu importe, on a des nouvelles dans ce chap et dans l'épilogue.

Renia : Ouais, il voulait juste savoir où était Sasuke, parce que c'est bien le petit Naruto qui effraie le plus Sasuke et Orochimaru (avec Itachi bien sûr). On plaint tous Saskura nh ? Mais bon il y a une belle fin heureuse c'est promis !

Sakoni : Oui j'aime Sasuke ! C'est d'ailleurs pour essayer de moins l'aimer que j'ai fait cette fic (si si je vous assure) mais c'est raté… Je l'aime toujours ! T.T Donc, non il n'aura pas une mort horrible ! lol Naruto est de retour ! Pour le yaoi hard, j'y penserai ok… (enfin, pas maintenant hein) Bon en lisant ce chapitre écrit sur un petit bout de papier tout ce que tu voudras me dire dans ta review, ok ? lol Comme ça t'oublieras rien, et je saurais tout de tes pensées ! n.n Bonne lecture ! bizzzz

Marion : Voilà le prochain chap (sans blague ? lol) J'espère que ça va te plaire !

Cline chieuse : Oui elle a de très bons yeux ! En, lisant ta reviex je me suis dit « Mais elle a raison, comment elle peut le voir de si loin ? » Donc voilà… Tu verras en lisant le début que j'ai corrigé un peu ! lol Merci de croire en Sasuke ! Bye

Natalia : Non, je n'en veux pas à Sasuke ! Je l'aime, voilà mon problème ! lol Merci de melire, surtout continue ! (lol) Et voilà la suite !

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! nn**

* * *

**Mon Journal Intime.**

**IXFin du cauchemar**

Cela fait deux jours que je suis là, coincée ici… seulement deux jours ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité ! Deux jours que je vis dans le froid, dans l'humidité, dans le noir. Deux jours sans fermer l'œil plus de deux minutes. Deux jours sans manger. Deux jours à me demander si l'espoir a encore raison de vivre.

Les forces m'abandonnent, je ne tiens plus debout. Je passe mon temps assise à regarder l'eau couler le long des murs et à essayer de la récolter dans un verre à moitié cassé que j'ai trouvé dans un coin. La raison me quitte aussi je crois… J'ai relu ce que j'ai écris « _Au fait… Peut-être que je me suis trompée, mais en mettant le kimono tout à l'heure, je regardai par la fenêtre de ma chambre et j'ai cru voir un reflet blond au loin, dans la forêt qui borde le village… Une lueur d'espoir vit encore, nh ? » _C'était une illusion, comment aurais-je pu voir Naruto de si loin ? Tout n'est qu'illusion.

* * *

J'ai essayé de dormir, mais Sasuke hante mes rêves. Ils commencent si bien pourtant. J'y vois Naruto qui revient en tenue d'anbu, qui délivre Kakashi et tous les prisonniers de cette dictature, qui se bat contre le dictateur en personne et qui le bat. Mais au moment où l'on fête cette victoire, Sasuke se relève et le tue. Par derrière, tel un traître. Un traître…Sasuke n'est qu'un traître… 

J'entends des bruits qui viennent du haut, des portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment, des éclats de voix. Que se passe-t-il là haut ? J'espère que Sasuke n'a pas pété un câble et n'est pas en train de faire un massacre !

* * *

Le garde vient de venir. Mais il est passé comme une flèche : le temps d'entrer, de faire le tour de mon trou et de repartir. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose, mais quoi ? Revoilà des pas…

* * *

C'était Sasuke… Il était très bizarre… Il est entré, comme le garde, il a fait le tour de mon trou, et puis il s'est penché vers moi. Il m'a demandé si je m'ennuyais pas trop. Quelle question ! Je l'ai insultée comme jamais… Ca le faisait rire ce crétin. Il riait, comme Orochimaru riait… Oui, c'était le même rire : un rire à vous glacer le sang, un rire qui sonne faux. Et puis, j'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il est tombé à terre et s'est mis à cracher le sang. Il répétait mon nom sans cesse. Alerté par le vacarme qu'il faisait, un homme habillé en noir avec un masque est venu en courant. Il s'est penché sur lui et lui a, je crois (j'était deux mètres plus bas), donné quelque chose à boire. 

J'ai pas compris… Pourquoi répétait-il mon nom comme ça ? Il ne le criait pas, nan, il le disait comme il faisait avant… Et pourquoi a-t-il changé d'attitude tout à coup ? Rire puis tomber… Tant de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Sans aucune réponse !

* * *

Je deviens folle dans ce trou ! Je me retourne et je ne vois que des murs. Des murs si haut. Par moment je me mes à courir. Pour quelles raisons, je ne sais pas… Je cours en rond, je frôle les murs. Ils sont froids. Je cours, sans m'arrêter, ça me fait du bien de courir. J'oublis que j'ai faim. Alors je cours, encore et encore, et puis je me cogne. Je me prend un mur, je me retourne et je m'en prend un deuxième. Et je tombe, je tombe et je reste couchée sur le sol mouillé. Une heure, deux heures… Je suis folle, complètement folle !

* * *

J'entends des voix autour de moi, la voix de Tsunade qui me dit « Où est passé le fichier n°186547 » ; celle de Kakashi qui me dit que je dois tenir le coup ; la voix de Sasuke « Sakura, t'es lourde ! » ; celle de Naruto « Je deviendrai le Hokage ! ». Toutes ces voix qui parlent toutes en même temps. Je me bouche les oreilles, mais je les entends toujours… toujours… Alors je me remets à courir, je me cogne à nouveau et je tombe encore. Encore et encore. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi …

* * *

Shikamaru est là ! Comment es-ce possible, je n'en ai aucune idée mais il est là j'en suis persuadée ! J'ai entendu sa voix comme si il était là, à côté de moi. Pas comme quand j'entends toutes les autres voix, nan, comme s'il était là… Il viendra, j'en suis sûre ! Je l'attends !

* * *

Cela fait trois jours que j'ai entendu Shikamaru… Où est-il ? Est-ce que j'ai rêvé, une fois de plus ? Est-ce encore une hallucination due à la folie qui m'emporte ?

* * *

Un cri vient de me réveiller, un cri qui a transpercé le silence sans prévenir, telle une lame… Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu une ombre qui s'enfuyait. Il restait de son passage une corde, une longue corde qui s'arrêtait à un mètre du sol ! Maintenant je suis en haut et je peux contempler mon trou. La porte est entrebâillée, j'y vais.

* * *

La porte principale du palais est fermée à clef ! J'ai couru pendant plus de deux heures pour rien, je me suis perdue dans ces labyrinthes pour rien, j'ai foncé dans des gardes et utilisé mes dernières gouttes de chakkra pour rien ! Je n'en peux plus, j'ai fait seulement trois combats mais je suis tellement épuisée…

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux. Quand je suis tombée tout autour de moi était noir, le froid faisait trembler mes membres, je ne voyais rien. Et quand je me réveille, tout est blanc, le soleil m'aveugle, la chaleur m'enveloppe. Où suis-je ? Je renifle, tourne un peu la tête Aïe ! Cette odeur, ce calme, cette sensation de mal-être : je suis à l'hôpital ? Mais l'hôpital de Konoha est un vieil immeuble crasseux depuis que Sasuke est là ! Alors où suis-je ? 

Une infirmière est venue me voir. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me repose, que je reste couchée, qu'il fallait que je mange bien et que je bois beaucoup, que je me couvre bien… etc etc. Alors je lui ai dit que je le ferai et je lui ai demandé où on était. Elle a répondu qu'on était dans un petit village, pas plus grand qu'un camps, construit à 300mètres de Konoha : le village de Minshu.

* * *

Oh je m'ennuie ici ! Et puis l'infirmière ne veut pas m'en dire plus sur cet hôpital, sur ce village… Où est-on vraiment ? Quel est ce village ? Je connais le pays par cœur, il n'y a jamais eu de Minshu ! Une semaine que je harcèle cette pauvre infirmière sans rien obtenir ! Quelle tête de mule ! Dès fois j'essaie de me lever, mais je ne peux pas. D'après l'infirmière, je pourrais marcher dans un mois au plus tôt, enfin quand mes jambes auront retrouvé une épaisseur « normale ». D'ailleurs elle se demande comment j'arrive à écrire dans ce journal (mes doits sont aussi fins que stylos) et m'a même proposé de le faire à ma place…

* * *

L'infirmière, elle s'appelle Shoubi, m'a apporté un message. J'ai eu du mal à le déchiffrer mais il est de Shikamaru ! Le voilà : 

_Sakura,_

_Je priais pour que ta libération se soit bien passée, j'ai eu peur que la corde soit trop courte. Mais bon j'ai vu sur un médecin qui m'a dit qu'il avait vu une jeune fille aux cheveux roses délavé et aux grands yeux verts alors j'ai su que c'était toi. J'espère que tu vas mieux. Désolé d'écrire si mal mais je dois faire vite. Je vais retrouvé notre sauveur pour nous battre contre Sasuke. Naruto est là, c'est lui notre sauveur !_

_Shikamaru._

Je le savais, je savais que c'était Shikamaru ! Et je savais que Naruto viendrait nous sauver !

* * *

Depuis que j'ai reçu ce mot de Shika je le relis encore et encore. Je dois partir. Me lever, sortir de cette chambre et aller les aider ! Mais j'ai si mal partout, toujours. Et eux, Sakura, ne souffrent-ils pas en face de Orochimaru ? Car j'en suis sûre, Orochimaru est en Sasuke ! Comment ? je n'en suis pas encore sûre mais j'ai ma petite idée… Je pars demain, à l'aube.

* * *

Je suis dehors, allongée derrière un buisson. Je suis partie à l'aube, comme je l'avais dit mais à peine ai-je fais 100mètres que je n'en peux plus. Alors je me suis allongée ici, où je peux voir sans qu'on me voit. Minshu est en effet très petit, une sorte de petit bourg. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de bâtiments : l'hôpital, un grand bâtiment gris apparemment réservé aux ninjas (il en sort toutes les deux minutes. Le reste c'est des tantes. Des plus grandes avec écrit « marché », des plus petites qui sont ouvertes et laissent voir les couchettes qui sont dedans. 

Comme je l'ai dit, il y a beaucoup de ninjas. Ils se réunissent en escadrons et quittent les portes du village. Il y a même des anbus je crois ! Un escadron part, je vais essayer de le suivre.

* * *

Je suis arrivée à Konoha en suivant le plus discrètement possible l'escadron. Les ninjas qui le composaient étaient tellement stressés qu'ils ne m'ont même pas remarquée et pourtant… Peu importe, maintenant que je suis à nouveau dans Konoha. 

Rien a changé ici. Tout est toujours aussi sombre, peut être un peu plus sale, toujours aussi désert, triste, mort… Tous les volets sont fermés, les portes verrouillées, mais quand je passe dans les rues, je sens des regards qui me suivent. Je fais une petite pause avant de me rendre au palais. Je vois des étincelles qui sortent de ce palais : à l'autre bout du village, là-bas, c'est la guerre.

* * *

Je suis devant le palais. Je suis vidée, mais de revoir mon village ainsi m'a redonné courage. Il y a beaucoup de ninjas qui ressortent du palais sur des civières, ou en portant un collègue devenu manchot… Le sang tapisse le sol. D'ici, on entend des cris, des cris horribles qui sortent de ces corridors. La tête me tourne, mon courage me lâche… 

Un ninja de Konoha vient de me voir. Avec mes habits blancs de l'hôpital il m'a prise pour une infirmière venue sur place les aider. Alors je soigne, du mieux que je peux. Des petites plaies, des doigts coupés, des bras pourfendus, des jambes cassées… Mes mains sont pleines de sang, mes yeux pleins de larmes mais je dois continuer.

* * *

Le ninja qui m'a « engagée » revient, on a besoin de moi à l'intérieur. J'ai peur.

* * *

Le ninja m'a amené jusque dans mon ancienne chambre, là où ils avaient déposés un de leur collègue. Il est dans un sale état : à bout de chakkra et touché par des boules de feu –enfin je pense vu les brulures qui entourent ses blessures- au visage, aux bras et au ventre. Le sang ne cesse de couler. Je lui passe de l'eau sur les brûlures, essaye de couper la circulation de son sang mais au fond de moi je le sais : il est perdu. Une femme ninja qui est à côté de moi le sait aussi, elle lui dit que tout va bien se passer, que grâce à lui ils ont réussi à rentrer dans la salle où se terrait Sasuke. J'écoute attentivement : la salle où est Sasuke ? La femme me regarde, les yeux mouillés comme pour s'assurer qu'elle a bien compris. Je hoche la tête, oui il va mourir. Non, dans pas longtemps. Je regarde autour de moi, c'est bien mon ancienne chambre. Je m'excuse auprès des ninjas présents en disant que d'autres m'attendent avant de quitter la pièce. Je ferme les yeux, me rappelant vaguement comment je suis venue jusqu'ici et comment rejoindre le bureau de Sasuke. Je m'engouffre à nouveau dans les couloirs noirs, faiblement éclairés par ces quelques bougies qui meurent, elles aussi.

* * *

En cherchant, j'ai vu plusieurs anbus courir dans les couloirs. Alors je les ai suivi. Et je suis arrivée. Arrivée dans le bureau de Sasuke. Enfin, devant. Car je n'entre pas : à l'intérieur des gens se battent. J'essaie de distinguer qui mais ils sont nombreux. Nombreux et rapides. Je m'écarte un peu. J'ai aperçu la chevelure dorée de Naruto. J'ai aperçu des serpents. _Orochimaru_. Orochimaru est là, avec ces acolytes. Mais pas Sasuke. Où est-il ? Des anbus arrivent à nouveau, l'un d'entre eux me pousse. Je dégage.

* * *

Je déambule encore dans ce labyrinthe. Mes jambes se plient sous mon poids. Mais je dois le trouver. Alors je marche en m'appuyant contre les murs glacés. Des cris. On crie le nom de Sasuke. J'écoute encore.

* * *

Je l'ai trouvé ! Enfin je les ai trouvés. En suivant les cris, j'ai atterrit dans uns salle que je ne connaissais pas. Une petite salle ronde avec une grande fenêtre. Au centre, Shikamaru qui crie à Sasuke de ne pas sauter. A la fenêtre, Sasuke qui va sauter.

* * *

Ca y est tout est fini. Enfin presque. Il faut que je raconte comment tout s'est fini. 

Quand je suis arrivée, Shikamaru et Sasuke se sont retournés et m'ont vu. Ils n'ont rien dit, pas bouger. Je me suis approchée de Sasuke, je lui ai dit que tout ce que je souhaitais c'était sa mort, comme tout le reste du village mais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, en sautant. Sans rien payer. Alors Shika et moi lui avons sauté dessus et l'avons attaché. Il ne cessait de crier qu'il devait rejoindre son maître. J'ai regardé ses yeux, ils étaient bizarre comme je m'y attendais. Je l'ai ausculté : aucun réflexe. Je n'avais plus aucun doute : Orochimaru droguait Sasuke pour prendre possession et contrôler son esprit. Alors, en suivant une technique que m'avait apprise Tsunade-sama, j'ai retiré de son corps toute la drogue qu'il contenait. Il a alors retrouvé son esprit et, comme si il savait tout de la situation, s'est mis à courir vers son ancien bureau.

Shikamaru m'a ensuite ramené à l'hôpital en me portant, l'opération m'avait plongée dans le coma. Manque de chakkra trop grand.

Quand je me suis réveillée Naruto était là, il me souriait comme il le faisait avant de ce sourire qui m'énervait tant. Ino était là elle-aussi, tout comme Hinata, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Chôji, Tenten. Mais surtout, Kakashi était là. Il m'a prise dans ses bras en me disant qu'il était fière de moi.J'avais passé un mois et demi dans le coma. Assez de temps pour que tous nos anciens amis soient sur pieds après avoir été délivrés de la prison pour certains, après s'être battu pour d'autres. Nous étions à nouveau tous réunit. Manquait seulement Sasuke, mais qui s'en souciait vraiment ?

Maintenant, nous avons un nouvel Hokage. Celui qui le méritait le plus au monde. Notre sauveur, Naruto-sama.Sasuke, lui, est encore retenu dans une cellule psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Je passe le voir avec Naruto tous les jours. Il se remet difficilement de toute cette histoire. Comme tout le reste du village qui se reconstruit peu à peu.

* * *

Voilà le dernier chapitre, n'oubliez pas de me dire pour l'épilogue et de critiquez ce chapitre ! 

Merci d'avoir lu !

Note :

Minshu veut dire démocratie en japonais. J'ai donné ce nom au village qu'a construit Naruto en parallèle avec la dictature installée à Konoha.


	10. Chapitre X Epilogue

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà donc le fameux épilogue qui est en fait, vu sa longueur, le 10ème (et dernier)chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour l'écrire j'ai choisi un point de vue extérieur comme plusieurs me l'ont suggéré (merci à eux).Dans cet épilogue vous retrouverez un certain nombre de détails qui manquaient dans le chapitre précédent, en espérant que vous trouverez ça suffisant, convaincant et pas trop lourd… Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez plus ce chapitre que celui d'avant qui apparemment a pas mal déçu… V.V

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**P.S:**les paroles sont introduites par **"- **car les tirets tout seuls ne passaient pas, désolée! Et les moments _en italique_ sont des souvenirs ou flash backs, voilà!

**

* * *

**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Mahiro : Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter autant pour le chapitre IX, mais j'ai fait vite pour celui-ci nan ? Oui Orochimaru est bel et bien (et enfin ?) mort ! Comme je l'ai dit au dessus c'est vrai j'ai fait vite dans le dernier chapitre mais c'était très dur de raconter tout avec plein de détail et que ça paraisse être écrit pas Sakura… enfin je me comprend… lol Non le yaoi hard c'est pas ici et pas pour tout de suite ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! bizzzz

Cline chieuse : Merci d'avoir tout lu et d'avoir reviewé à chaque fois, merci beaucoup !

Rénia : J'espère avoir été pas trop longue… Pour le couple Sasuke/Sakura ben…tu verras ! lol (j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu hein ! V.V) bye !

Sakoni: Ce chapitre te plaira sûrement (par rapport à ta demande de plus de description)… Ouais je finis toutes mes fics, mais j'en ai prévu une autre sur Hinata…Enfin je verrai si elle vaut vraiment le coup ! Kisu a toi aussi !

Sae :Voilà l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! A toi aussi, un grand merci pour toutes tes reviews !

Dark-lee : Je t'excuse pour les fautes, t'inquiètes pas! Lol Encore une review qui me reproche le manque de détail dans le dernier chapitre, donc encore quelqu'un à qui cet épilogue va, je pense, plaire ! vola !

Marion gasnet :Merci beaucoup, voilà la fin !

Dodie Rogue :D'abord un Grand Merci à toi pour toutes les reviews que tu as mis à quasiment toutes mes fics ! Nan, Saku et Kakashi vont pas finir ensemble je suis navrée mais je peux pas mettre Sakura avec tout le monde ! lol Encore merci !

Miliana :Merci beaucoup ! vola la fin !

* * *

**Mon Journal Intime.**

**X.Une nouvelle vie.**

Sakura referma son journal intime après l'avoir relu. La dernière fois qu'elle avait écrit remontait aujourd'hui à trois mois. Maintenant que tout cela était fini, elle ne voulait plus rajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait garder son journal ainsi, pour pouvoir le lire à son futur enfant et lui montrer que tout ce qui constituait notre bonheur pouvait un jour s'écrouler. Et quoi de mieux que la dictature qui avait fait tomber Konoha, le village auquel elle tenait tant, dans le néant pour faire comprendre cela à un enfant ?

Sakura se leva, rangea son journal sous son matelas et refit son lit. Elle le regarda sa montre. 10h42. L'heure était venue, l'heure de sa visite quotidienne à l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Naruto était arrivé plutôt ce matin-là à l'hôpital. Comme d'habitude il avait acheté deux chocolats chauds à la machine à l'entrée de l'hôpital et avait ramené plusieurs rouleaux de parchemin. Il toqua à la porte, ignorant le ninja qui gardait la porte, mais le grognement habituel ne se fit pas entendre. « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » Naruto ouvrit la porte à la volée :

"-…

"-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout et habillé?

"-Baka! T'es pas au courant ? Je sors aujourd'hui.

"-Aujourd'hui ? On m'a rien dit ! Sakura n'est pas arrivée ?

"-Nan.

"-Je t'ai apporté un chocolat Sasuke, tiens.

"-Mh.

Sasuke le prit. Naruto sourit, il avait l'impression de voir le même film tous les matins : lui qui sortait son éternelle réplique « Je t'ai apporté un chocolat, tiens. » et Sasuke qui le prenait sans dire un mot. Juste « Mh » comme pour montrer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait indifférent à ce geste.

"-Salut les garçons ! Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout Sasuke ?

"-Il sort aujourd'hui.

"-On est déjà le 18 ?

"-Quoi ? Tu savais qu'il sortait et tu m'as rien dit !

"-Naruto, je voulais pas que tu stresse en pensant à sa sortie.

"-Je suis le Hokage ! C'est à moi de décider !

"-Kakashi-sensei a décrété que Sasuke était en état de sortir. Il va aller habiter chez lui, comme ça Kakashi-sensei suivra son acclimatation.

"-Hein ? v.v acclimatation ?

"-Baka ! On y va ?

C'est sur ce que l'ancienne équipe N°7 sortit de l'hôpital et se rendit dans la demeure de Kakashi. Sur leur passage les expressions des gens changeaient littéralement : d'abord ils souriaient en voyant leur Hokage puis leur sourire laissait place à la peur en voyant leur ancien dictateur. Sasuke marchait en faisait mine de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre. Sakura, elle, avait plus de mal. Les murmures se faisaient plus nombreux, les regards apeurés plus intenses, la colère montait. Ils accélérèrent le pas.

"-Ah ! revoir mes élèves ensemble ! Ca fait du bien !

"-Nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir de vous revoir ensemble sensei ! répondit Naruto, suivi de Sakura.

"-Comment tu te sens Sasuke ?

"-Si j'étais sourd, aveugle et amnésique ça irait mieux. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir m'habituer à les voir réagir ainsi, nh ?

"-Ne t'en fais pas Sasuke ! Ce soir Naruto ira parler au village et tout ira mieux après.

Naruto et Sakura repartirent quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Sasuke et son sensei ensemble. Kakashi montra à son ancien élève sa chambre, la salle de bain, les toilettes, bref tout ce qui pourrait lui servir ; il lui expliqua qu'il ne serait pas souvent là –Naruto avait souvent besoin de lui pour des missions ou même des papiers- et qu'il devrait se débrouiller seul. Puis Sasuke alla se coucher.

* * *

Sakura quitta Naruto aux marches du palais et le regarda s'en aller travailler. Elle était vraiment fière de Naruto. Cela faisait seulement 3 mois (un peu plus) qu'il était Hokage mais il avait déjà fait tant pour le village : il avait réussi à faire les habitants se rassembler et travailler main dans la main pour la reconstruction de Konoha. Tous s'y étaient mis : certains reconstruisaient les bâtiments détruits, d'autres les lavaient puis les repeignaient. A présent le village était à nouveau propre, coloré, animé : vivant. Et lui, Naruto, était respecté comme il l'avait toujours souhaité…

Elle se rappela avoir promis à Ino de venir la prévenir à le sortie de Sasuke et se dirigea vers la maison de celle-ci.

"-Sakura ! Comment tu vas ?

"-Bien Ino, et toi ?

"-Ben Shika est toujours aussi fainéant mais ça va pas trop mal.

"-Je comprendrai jamais comment vous faites pour vivre ensemble alors que vous passez votre temps à vous engueuler !

"-Un peu comme toi et Naruto ! Qui aurait cru que Sakura Haruno serait un jour amoureuse de Naruto Uzumaki hein ?

Sakura rougit puis éclata de rire, suivie par Ino. Elles redevinrent sérieuses et Sakura annonça à sa meilleure amie la sortie de Sasuke.

"-Quand je pense qu'on se battait pour l'avoir et que, finalement, on a toutes les deux trouvé le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre…

"-Oui, la vie est bizarre… Tu voudras le voir ?

"-Je pensais qu'on pourrait se faire un resto tous ensemble, tu sais tous les shinobis de Konoha !

"-Ouais, ce serait pas mal ! J'irai en parler à Neji et Hinata.

"-Et moi j'en parlerai à tous les autres !

Ino était très populaire dans le village : elle avait énormément donné à la reconstruction du village. Peut-être avait-elle ressenti le besoin de se faire excuser, de faire oublier qu'elle avait beaucoup mieux vécu l'enfer que tous les autres… Alors elle avait aidé les plus vieux et les plus jeunes et avait travaillé tous les jours sans exceptions du matin jusqu'au soir. Et puis sa beauté légendaire avait donné du courage aux plus démoralisés, enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait… Une chose est sûre, ça avait boosté Kiba à 100 pour 100 !

Elles parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien puis Sakura laissa Ino s'occuper des clients qui arrivaient dans la boutique de fleurs de sa mère qu'elle avait reprise.

* * *

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il se revoyait dictateur d'un Konoha noir. Il revoyait Orochimaru leur offrir un verre à lui et Tsunade-sama après qu'il leur ait annoncé vouloir abandonner ses plans diaboliques. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Bien sûr il avait deviné que tout cela était faux et il avait vu Orochimaru verser le contenu de deux fioles différentes dans leur verres mais il n'avait rien dit. Il s'était tu et avait bu. Et il avait plongé dans les ténèbres.

Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il ressentait à nouveau la guerre qui ne cessait jamais dans son esprit : son âme qui essayait de combattre un poison trop fort pour elle. Et puis il se revoyait au point de sauter pour rejoindre Orochimaru après avoir senti qu'il avait besoin d'aide ; il revoyait Sakura et Shikamaru lui sauter dessus et le ficeler, Sakura qui l'examinait, Sakura qui lui ôtait tout le poison qui faisait de lui un esclave.

Il se revoyait ôter des vies comme si il n'y avait rien de plus naturel, il revoyait Orochimaru lui faire avaler ses fioles à longueur de journée comme on gave une oie.

Mais tout ce qu'il voulait lui c'était tuer son frère pour venger son clan ! Pourquoi rien ne s'était passé comme il le voulait ? Pourquoi tout avait dérapé ? Il voulait juste venger son clan, mais il l'avait juste déshonoré davantage en trahissant son village.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Sasuke, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Comme lorsqu'il se jurait de _le_ tuer, comme lorsqu'il faisait le tour de la demeure des _Uchiwas _en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à _le _retrouver, comme lorsque tout ce qu'il trouvait était des tâches de sang sur le sol… Alors il se mit en boule dans le lit, étouffant tant bien que mal ses sanglots avec la couette, comme pour se protéger de tous les horribles souvenirs qui se rejouaient en boucle devant ses yeux.

* * *

Naruto s'assit à son bureau et observa le village. Toute cette histoire était finie, mais apparemment pas oubliée, vu les regards meurtriers ou terrifiés que lançaient les villageois à Sasuke... Mais comment oublier ? Il n'avait pas vécu tout cela mais Sakura lui avait raconté l'enfer qu'elle et les autres habitants avaient vécu. Quelque fois elle y repensait quand ils étaient tous les deux, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre.

_- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ? Tu sais pendant que nous on était…ici…_

_- Je m'entraînais Sakura. Je t'avais juré de ramener Sasuke alors je faisais tout pour le surpasser. J'ai été à Suna, j'ai revu Gaara, Temari et Kankurô et on s'est entraîné ensemble._

Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai. Il n'avait cessé de s'entraîner, de penser à Sakura, à Sasuke, à sa promesse. Et quand il était revenu à Konoha il avait trouvé portes closes.

Il avait trouvé cela bizarre alors il était monté dans un des arbres les plus haut aux abords du village. Et de là, il avait vu son village détruit, son village désert, son village mort. Un moment il avait élaboré un plan pour rentrer dans le village mais tout cela était trop étrange. Alors il était retourné voir Gaara et l'avait amené ici. Ensemble ils avaient construit Minshu et y avaient amené des centaines de ninjas.

Ils avaient attendu. Mais l'attente, Naruto n'aimait pas ça. Il voyait son village souffrir et ne faisait rien pour l'en guérir… Alors, un soir, il avait lancé l'assaut. Ils étaient rentrés dans le village et s'étaient séparés. Lui avait couru jusqu'au palais avec Gaara. Ils l'avaient trouvé fermé, comme le village, et l'avaient ouvert par la force, comme le village... L'obscurité les avaient un temps déstabilisé, mais ils sentaient que ce qui se passait à l'intérieur était grave. Ils s'étaient engouffrés dans les couloirs sans fin, courant à en perdre haleine, cherchant la source de tous ces problèmes.

Et puis, au moment où les labyrinthes les décourageaient le grand, le ténébreux Orochimaru avait surgi devant eux.

_- Je peux vous aider Messieurs ?_

_- Orochimaru! Tu es dans tous les coups foireux hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Konoha ?_

_- Moi ? rien. Sasuke par contre, ne pourrait pas en dire autant ! MWAHAHAHWHAHA_

_- Arrêtes de rire crétin ! Je vais te faire bouffer ta connerie !_

Et il lui avait sauté dessus. Le combat avait duré une éternité. Gaara et Naruto versus Orochimaru. Mais tout n'était pas si simple : Orochimaru avaient amené des ninjas avec lui, ils sortaient de toutes les portes comme des fourmis de la terre et envahissaient les couloirs tuant tous les ninjas venus aider Naruto et Gaara.

Des anbus qui étaient avec eux à Minshu étaient ensuite arrivé, éliminant les ninjas d'Orohimaru un à un, mais ceux-ci ne cessaient d'apparaître. Puis étaient venus des serpents. Tous plus gros les uns que les autres.

Gaara essaya d'en éliminer un, en vain. Il avait quitté Suna pour aider son ami, pour sauver Konoha avec lui, et montrer au monde qu'il n'était pas si horrible que ça, qu'il était humain. Et il avait péri.

Naruto, qui se battait contre Orochimaru, avait vu son ami tomber. Les larmes l'avaient alors submergé et ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Mais avait-il le droit de laisser tomber son village ? Alors oui, il avait fait appel à Kyubi. Le chakkra du renard à 9 queues l'avait envahi. La puissance l'avait envahi. Et il ne se souvenait plus de rien après ça. Juste que quand il se réveilla, toute la pièce baignait dans le sang. Que des tas de gens gisaient à terre. Et que, parmi ses amis et ses ennemis morts, il y avait Orochimaru, noyé dans son sang, son corps déchiré par une griffure plus profonde que les autres qui recouvraient son corps.

Naruto secoua la tête. Penser à tout cela lui arrivait souvent et le plongeait dans un semi-sommeil où il revivait chaque instant. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient débordé de ses yeux et se releva.

_- _Je vais aller prendre l'air…

Il se rendit à quelques pas de là, respira un grand coup puis posa un genoux à terre et baissa les yeux. Il effleura la pierre froide.

_- Gaara… Je t'oublierais jamais… Tu as tant fait pour moi… Tu as tant fait pour qu'on reconnaisse ta vraie valeur… Gaara…_

_

* * *

_

Tous les anciens shinobis se retrouvèrent au restaurant le soir-même. Ils trouvèrent tous une activité pour patienter : Ino et Tenten essayaient d'imaginer comment serait Sasuke ; Neji et Hinata parlaient de leur clan ; Chôji expliquait à Lee pourquoi les Chips qu'il tenait dans sa main droite étaient meilleures que celles qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche ; Kiba caressait Akamaru qui s'était endormi sur ses genoux ; Shino et Shikamaru débattaient sur une ancienne mission qu'ils avaient effectué ensemble. Naruto et Sakura arrivèrent un peu en retard, suivi de Sasuke qu'ils avaient été cherché chez leur sensei.

Tous les anciens shinobis se levèrent et, contrairement à ce que pensait Sasuke, vinrent le prendre dans leur bras.

"-Sasuke ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ici !

"-Tu as bonne mine hein !

"-Comment tu te sens ?

"-Bienvenue chez toi Sasuke.

Tous avaient réagi le mieux du monde, tous avaient compris le plan d'Orochimaru, tous le considéraient comme un ami.

Ils passèrent leur soirée à parler du village, de sa reconstruction ; du futur mariage de Neji et Tenten ; du bébé de Hinata qui se faisait attendre ; du père, Shino, qui abandonnait sa carrière de ninja pour rester avec son futur enfant ; du couple Shika Ino qui passait son temps à s'engueuler mais s'aimait plus que tout ; de l'éternelle gourmandise de Chôji ; de Lee qui avait trouvé l'amour avec une jolie inconnue qui était infirmière ; de Kiba et de ses innombrables conquêtes …

Ils rirent beaucoup, faisant oublier à Sasuke toute l'horreur qu'il avait vécu, le temps d'une soirée. Ils se quittèrent après avoir chanter ensemble à un karaoké, après avoir fini le dixième bouteille de Saké, après s'être dit « A bientôt ». Et dans ces mots, Sasuke avait vu son espoir renaître.

* * *

Dans la semaine qui suivit, Sasuke trouva un travail à Konoha pour pouvoir acheter de la nourriture -les pâtes que lui servait Kakashi à tous les repas le dégoûtant profondément- mais il choisit de ne pas abandonner son entraînement quotidien pour autant : tous les jours il se levait à l'aube et allait dans une clairière s'entraîner seul. Il avait retrouvé une vie saine, mise à part les bouteilles de Saké vidées lorsque des mauvais souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Il sortait peu, fuyant les regards des habitants qui subsistaient malgré l'intervention de leur cher Hokage, mais il voyait ses amis fréquemment : il en avait besoin.

Au mois de septembre, Neji devint le parrain du fils de Shino et Hinata et le père de Jiyuu dont Tenten accoucha peu de temps après leur mariage. Kiba profita de la rupture de Lee et de son infirmière pour ajouter celle-ci à son tableau de chasse et, contrairement à ses premières intentions, devenir un couple avec elle (avec le consentement de Lee bien entendu). Chôji rencontra une cuisinière qui avait besoin d'un testeur et ensemble, ils quittèrent le village etparcoururent le monde avec pour seul et uniquebut d'écrire le livre de recettes le plus complet au monde.

Sakura et Naruto se séparèrent. Pas parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus. Mais Naruto ne se remettait pas de la mort de Gaara et il prenait ses fonctions de Hokage tellement à cœur que Sakura se sentait délaissée. De son côté, Sakura voyait Sasuke souffrir… Elle voyait la haine des villageois qui méprisaient celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Alors elle essayait tant bien que mal de le protéger en allant le voir tous les soirs, en l'invitant à déjeuner un midi sur deux, bref : en le collant comme elle le faisait avant…

_"-Sakura, il faut que je te parle._

_"-Je t'écoute Sasuke._

_"-Je m'en vais…_

_"-Qu…_

_"-Non, ne dis rien ! Je suis de trop ici, tout le monde me voit comme un monstre, j'ai été un monstre, malgré moi, mais je l'ai été Sakura. Tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir ! Rester ici, ça me rappelle tous ces souvenirs… Tous croient que je vais mieux, mais je souffre Sakura, je souffre en silence et ça fait encore plus mal… Je veux en finir…_

_"-Sasuke ! Ne dis pas ça ! Ce sont des imbéciles ! On sait que ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tout ça, ce n'est pas toi le monstre Sasuke ! C'est Orochimaru ! rien n'est de ta faute…_

_"-Sakura…_

_"-Quoique tu ais pu faire Sasuke, je t'aime encore… Je t'aime toujours…_

Le mois suivant Sakura accoucha d'un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus, qu'elle et le Hokage chérirent ensemble bienque ce ne fut pas avec lui qu'elle se maria mais avec l'amour de sa vie, un grand brun aux yeux noirs et froids.

**Leur nouvelle vie commençait.**

* * *

Ben voilà, c'était bel et bien le dernier chapitre. Ca finit en Sasu/Saku suite aux nombreuses demandes ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me reviewé une dernière (sniffff T.T) fois !

**ET MERCI A TOUS D'AVOIR LU JUSQU'AU BOUT !**

Bye !


End file.
